She's got a Way
by bammbean
Summary: Lindsey Borealis has been getting into trouble quite often these days. Her antics have been rivaling those of the marauders . . . and her actions catch the eye of one marauder in particular, who begins leaving her poems on her charms desk.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, but it should, cuz then I would be rolling around in a lot of money, and could buy all my new age marauders their own tropical islands inhabited with serenading penguins, diamonds, coffee, chocolate, lip gloss, and hair care products. Also, The Billy Joel song 'She's Got A Way', doesn't belong to me either, although I do like to think it was written with me in mind. . . JK JK!! Lolzz so everyone who reads this, enjoy . . .

.....................................

Lindsey Borealis wasn't a criminal, per say.

She didn't believe in "big" crimes, such as robbing a bank or arson or anything. All she did was bewitch musical penguins to follow Pam around singing "Pammie Is Our Queen, All Hail." And the last time she checked, that wasn't a crime. And if it was, how was she supposed to know, because it wasn't on the list of 456,972 things she was forbidden to do. But none of that really matters. All that's important is that Lindsey had once again broken one of the unspoken rules (now rule number 456,973 – It is prohibited to bewitch musical arctic birds and order them to serenade a student) and Lindsey was now trapped in detention. And it wasn't even cool, Hogwarts-style detention, like going into the forbidden forest to hunt savage beasts. It was just your normal, everyday, "sit-down-and-write-your-lines" detention.

But from this incredibly heinous and undeserved punishment arises a secret romance- and this is where our story begins . . .

....................................

Lindsey sat in the empty charms room, bored out of her mind. She had charmed the chalk to write her lines for her, so actually serving her punishment was out of the question. She could send one of those cool flying paper-airplane notes to Alyssa and get her to visit, but Alyssa was busy, as Lauren would put it, "exploring James' facial orifice." Once again, Lindsey was not a criminal, so any illegal activities were also out. Staring around the room in boredom, her eyes landed on some scribbled words on her desk—

"She's got a way about her

I don't know what it is

But I know that I can't live with out her

She's got a way of pleasin'

I don't know what it is

But there doesn't have to be a reason

Anyway."

Awwww, Lindsey thought. But who would be writing love poems on her desk? As far as she knew, no one else sat here during other classes . . . it couldn't be an accident that this was here. It was meant for her to see. Lindsey raised her pen write a response, but then her stupid conscience butted in . . . was marking up a desk on the list of 456,973 things she was forbidden to do? Nope. Well, not yet anyway. So she once again raised her pen and wrote –

'This is so sweet, but why is it that this girl is so special? It doesn't seem like you know her that well . . . but hey, what do I know? I'm just a stranger in detention. Love, Boomer'

After that, she didn't think about the poem on the desk. Until her next detention . . .

...........................................

"But Professor McGonagal, how was I supposed to know that raising wild spungii (A/N: inside joke guys) in my dormitory wasn't allowed? IT'S NOT ON THE LIST!!!" Lindsey argued, her blond hair swinging around her pretty face.

"That's it, Borealis. 10 points form Gryffindor, and detention at 8 o' clock tonight in the charms room. And don't forge to add the sponges to the list. Goodness, your list is almost as long as Blacks! And that is never a good thing."

.......................................

So Lindsey showed up in the charms room at 8 o' clock sharp. (Okay, maybe she was five or ten minutes late. She was late to everything, so for her she was basically 'on time'.) She once again bewitched the chalk and sat down at her desk. She was about to take out a book when she noticed a messy response to her last message-

"She's got a smile that heals me

I don't know what it is

But I have to laugh when she reveals me

She's got a way of talkin'

I don't know what it is

But is lifts me up when we are walkin'

Anywhere."

Damn this guy is smooth, Lindsey muttered to herself. She picked up her pen and wrote,

'But are you sure she's the one? Love, lindz'

She then picked up her book and began to read.

...................................

"Lindsey, detention, 8 o' clock tonight, charms room!"

"But what did I do, Professor?"

"You don't see anything wrong with taking Malfoys shoe, transfiguring it into a kangaroo, and training in to kick him everytime he walks by?" Professor Vector shouted, fuming.

"But sir, I had the purest of intentions!"

"Detention, Borealis. And number 456,975 on your list- 'I will not steal articles of clothing, turn them into Australian mammals, and teach them violence!' Got it?" Professor Vector yelled.

"Yes, Professor, 8 o'clock it is."

.......................................

For the third time that week, Lindsey strode into the charms room and threw down her things. This was getting ridiculous, even by her standards. And not only that, but Professor Vector had realized her "bewitching the chalk" thing, so Lindsey actually had to write out her punishment for real. How unfair was that? She was about to pick up the chalk and begin writing when she saw that once again, the mysterious poet had used her desk to express his artistic license. She walked over to the desk and bent down, reading-

"She comes to me when I'm feelin' down

Inspires me without a sound

She touches me, and I get turned around

She's got a way of showin'

How I make her feel

And I find the strength to keep on goin'"

Lindsey could not believe this guy. Even she was getting swept off her feet! Who was he?

She responded simply,

'Is is love? –Lindz'

She then picked up her chalk and got to work; it was going to be a long night.

............................................

"Hey Lindsey, wait!" Shouted Remus Lupin, Lindsey's herbology partner and one fourth of the famous Marauders. "What are you doing in here so late?"

"Oh, just serving another detention. I seem to be heaping up a lot of them lately." Lindsey grinned.

Remus nodded. "Yeah, I've heard Sirius grumbling about how you were giving him a run for his money. You have him quite worried." He smiled, glancing shyly at her.

Lindsey blushed. "I guess I just can't figure out the different between right and wrong around here."

They came to the portrait hole, and Remus whispered the password, "Chocolate Frog. Ladies first," he gestured to her and gently pushed her inside.

"Hey Remus, look James must have tried to get up to my dormitory, the stairs . . . you know what . . ."

..................................

"Borealis! Are you responsible for this?" shouted McGonagal.

"Ummm, responsible for what, Professor?"

"There are people slip and sliding down the stairs of the girls dormitory. I would like to know if you are responsible."

"Well, no completely. See, James tried to get up the stairs to the dormitories, and they turned into a slide, and I merely made the suggestion that it would be fun to—"

"That's it!" McGonagal shouted, interrupting her perfectly valid explanation. "How many times am I going to have to punish you before you understand? 50 points from Gryffindor, and detention in the Charms room, 8 o'clock, tomorrow. But I'm guessing you saw that coming?"

"Yeah, kinda. But Professor, the list. . . ."

"What number are we on now, Borealis? Oh, yes. Number 456,976- I will not organize a boys versus girls mattress sliding championship in the dormitories. Understood?"

"You know, I really wish you made these rules beforehand so that I knew I was breaking them-"

"ENOUGH! Detention tomorrow, and up to your room!"

"Yes, professor." Lindsey turned around and stormed up to her room, but not before seeing Remus trying to hide a slightly amused smile.

.........................................

Lindsey waltzed into the charms room, this time closely followed by her best friend Alyssa.

"God, I'm here so often I'm starting to think of this place as my own private hangout."

"Yeah Lindz, you better cool it with the trouble-making. This is bad, even for you." Alyssa smiled. It wasn't that Lindsey meant to get in trouble, she just couldn't help it. Her image of right and wrong was just slightly blurred. "So, you better get started with your lines. How many do you have to write?"

Lindsey grimaced, "Five hundred. But first, I've gotta check something." Lindsay looked over at her desk and saw that the poet had added a new message. "I knew it!" She exclaimed. She had actually begun looking forward to his little notes.

"What is it?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh, some guy has been writing stuff on my desk. Look. . ."

Lindsey read the message, with Alyssa leaning over her shoulder-

"She's got a light around her

And everywhere she goes

A million dreams of love surround her

Everywhere."

"Whoa. I like this guy! Any idea who he is?" Alyssa said.

"Nope, not a clue."

"Write back! Hey boomer, do you think the messages are meant for you?"

"Dunno, bam." Lindsey said, calling Alyssa by her nickname "But he hasn't complained about my comments yet."

Lindsey wrote-

'Tell her how you feel. –Lindsey'

"There we go. Now I better get started on those lines . . ."

.......................................

"Ms.Borealis, Did you in fact tell the house elves that organizing a protest against the government was encouraged?" Professor Dumbledore questioned.

"Okay, as I have already fully explained to Professor McGonagal, I just thought that since they weren't aware that they were being exploited and that they are an oppressed people, that I should help them out. I was helping!"

Dumbledore tried to hide his smile. "Lindsey, political rallies are not something I should have to deal with. However, I do not wish to reprimand you. But Professor McGonagal . . ."

"Let me guess. Detention?"

"It seems so. You are informed of when and where?"

"The usual?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I'm afraid so."

"No problem, I'm used to it." Lindsey turned to leave.

"And Ms.Borealis?"

Lindsey looked back over her shoulder. "Yes?"

"I have also been informed that number 456,977 has been added. 'I will not tell the house elves that leading a revolt against "The Man" is a good idea and will make the headmaster very happy.'" Dumbledore looked at her amusedly over his half rimmed spectacles. "You may go."

...........................................

Lindsey opened the door to the charms room without looking up. She put her things down quickly and immediately looked too see if the poet had written back.

He hadn't.

A wave of disappointment washed over her. She was so used to his notes . . .

She looked up, about to begin with her lines. Before she could even pick up the chalk, she saw that words were scribbled upon the board . . .

"She's got a smile that heals me

I don't know why it is

But I have to laugh when she reveals me

She's got a way about her

I don't know what it is

But I know that I can't live without her

Anyway –

Turn around, Lindsey."

Lindsey slowly turned around, and saw Remus standing before her.

It had been him all along.

"Remus Lupin! You're the poet!"

"Indeed I am, Lindsey Borealis. And you are my muse."

He moved closer to her, closing the distance between them. He tilted her face up towards his and gently kissed her.

"Now come on, we've got to work on these lines of yours . . ."

And with that, they both began to work.

The End

I hope you all enjoyed this!!!!!!!! R&R!!!


End file.
